


practice makes perfect

by iwishii



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwishii/pseuds/iwishii
Summary: Klaus doesn't want to show up to parties totally inexperienced and virginal, so he asks Diego to help him get some practice in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on umbrellakink:
> 
> "Klaus frequently parties with people older than him and he wants to seem more experienced in order to fit in. He seduces Diego for practice.
> 
> I'd like it if it Klaus was uncertain and then just slowly got bolder about the things he asked for until they end up having sex."

The first time, Klaus sneaks into Diego's room after they're suppose to have gone to bed, and Diego sits bolt upright when the door creaks.

Klaus bites down a smile when his brother checks the clock. It's far earlier than Klaus' usual trips into Diego's room, usually coming into seek out hugs after the ghosts and the nightmares got too much, but neither have had the chance to even fall asleep yet. Lights out was only ten minutes or so prior.

"You okay, Klaus?" Diego asks in a quiet whisper, without a sign of his old crippling stutter. Sixteen years of practice had paid off eventually.

Klaus nods, and sits on the bed close to Diego. He too whispers, wary of someone overhearing and tattling. "I want to go to parties"

Because he's Klaus of course he dives right in, without preamble and without caring that Diego has no idea where the relevance is between that and sneaking into his room at just gone nine thirty.

Two raises his eyebrows. "O...Kay?"

Klaus rolls his eyes. "I mean older parties. I want to meet people, do _stuff_ "

The emphasis on the last word puts a painful twist in Diego's gut. "Like nightclubs?"

"Those too"

The relevance is still lost on Diego, but with his eyes adjusting to the dark he notices how nervous Klaus seems. He's wringing his hands, biting his lip and those green eyes Allison envied flitted around the bed sheets, shy to look up at Diego or anywhere else in the room.

Diego swallows thickly. "So go to some then, I'm not gonna stop you"

"I can't. Not yet, I'm too... I haven't got... I wouldn't know what to do" Klaus finishes after a few failed tries. It's weird to see someone else struggle with words for once, especially his eloquent brother to whom wit came easily. "I'm not going to a party like that not even knowing how to kiss someone"

Oh.

"They'll laugh at me" Klaus says quietly, small.

"Or try to hurt you" They'd see Klaus as easy prey. Klaus blinks like he never thought of that and of course he didn't, Diego had to do all the thinking for him.

The dumbass.

He's starting to guess where this is going and he wants to see if Klaus will say it. "Why not talk to Ben about this?"

Klaus' nose wrinkles. "Ben is Ben, you're you"

That's not an answer but Diego doesn't have the chance to tell Klaus what an idiot he thinks he is, because Klaus is shuffling closer all of a sudden and his face is so close to Diego's.

"Can I practice with you? You know, so I don't look like a fucking idiot when I go"

Diego let's out a shaky breath. "Just kissing?"

Klaus nods, growing in confidence now it seems Diego might agree.

"S-s-sure" He's never kissed anyone either, too absorbed with his knives, training and the pretty boy in front of him to pay much attention to the girls screaming his name, 'Two! Two, hey Two I love you!', outside the house who's gladly show him the ropes.

The smile Klaus gives him is radiant and grateful. Then he dips forward.

Their noses bump, Diego jumps in surprise, and Klaus' mouth smears gross across his lips, but for all their first kiss is terrible, the simple fact that he has his mouth in Klaus' is enough to send a thrill through him.

The second is just as awkward, and the third, and the fourth, all in quick succession as the boys try to figure out an angle. Then Diego gets frustrated, as ever, and grips Klaus' chin to hold his fidgety brother still, and kisses him like he'd seen people in movies do. Open mouthed and deep. Teeth clacking.

Klaus whines, let's Diego tilt his head, and ends up balancing himself with a palm on Diego's thigh. His touch is hot to Diego, even through the fabric of the sheets and Diego's pajamas.

When Klaus leaves a while later, lips swollen and fighting a yawn as the clock ticks to midnight, Diego realises he's hard as a rock and completely screwed.

* * *

 

The next time, Klaus comes into his room in the day time when they're suppose to be getting ready for a run, and doesn't even wait to ask Diego permission before he's leaning in to kiss him.

Diego sighs into it, forgetting for a moment this is just practice so Klaus can go do it with someone else, and lifts a hand to hold his brother's arm. Klaus' tongue tastes like sugar, and Diego enjoys how Klaus lets him take the lead far too much: he likes how Klaus moans when his teeth accidentally graze the curly haired boy's lip, likes how Klaus' lithe body undulates subtly towards him hips first. Four had always been so graceful and fluid, and it feels incredible against him.

The pair nearly jump through the ceiling when Ben pushes the door open, jaw already dropped to tell Diego to hurry up. They leap a part but they both know Ben is too smart not to notice, too astute and experienced as they all are from walking in on Allison and Luther, not to work out what they were doing.

But because he's Ben, and Ben gives everyone a fucking break, he pretends like he saw nothing. "Hurry up, dad called five minutes"

Five minutes to get their asses downstairs and lined up for a timed race.

Klaus skips out with Ben, not looking back at Diego, who's iconically breathless for someone nicknamed the Kraken.

* * *

 

Diego instigates the next kiss.

Klaus is writing on the walls of his room, Diego is sitting cross legged on Klaus' bed and they're suppose to be practicing their Arabic but they haven't breathed a word to each other since their practice session started. It's because Klaus' attention was too focused on the spirits whispering in his ears, telling him things his hand scribes into his bedroom walls in Sharpie.

Normally Diego would leave Klaus alone. Let him scribble until his hand hurt, he dropped his pen and they could either get down to talking or the alarm rang for a mission. But this time his throat gets thick seeing how frantic Klaus is becoming, and while before Diego never had any idea how he could stop the downward spiral Klaus was hurtling into, he does now.

So he gets up onto his knees on the bed like Klaus is, shuffles closer, and grabs his brother by the back of the head. Klaus freezes under his touch.

With a gentle pressure Diego turns Klaus' head for him, so he's looking into beautiful dark eyes filled with concern and grim determination, and accidentally draws a line across his wall when Diego leans in to kiss him.

Klaus' eyelashes flutter prettily.

" _Stop that_ " Diego whispers across Klaus' lips in Arabic, revelling in how Four shivers and obediently drops his pen. Green eyes flit down from Diego's eyes to his lips, and back again, and that's enough to urge Diego on again. They know what they're doing this time and instead of knocking teeth or drooling terribly on each other from doing in too frantic and fast, this kiss is slow and sensual.

Diego feels Klaus lose himself in it, feels the way Klaus turns fully towards him and slides his hands up Diego's sides making Two shake. He combs his fingers through Klaus' hair, thrilled by how Klaus seems to like his nails over his scalp, and Diego isn't sure if he pushes or Klaus pulls: but they end up half lying on the bed, half sitting up with Klaus on his elbows and Diego perched with a hand either side of his brother. He can feel against his hips Klaus is getting hard, thinks Klaus can probably feel him too.

" _Look at me_ " Diego commands lightly, when Klaus pulls away to stare, frightened, at something to their left. Arabic feels nice on his tongue, it's one of his favourite languages, but he's sure Klaus' mouth would feel better.

Klaus looks gazed when his eyes snap back to Diego, easily being drawn back into the safety of Two and not whatever spirit was trying to torment him. Diego wonders for a second why he never did this sooner: rescue Klaus from the ghosts with kisses and hips rolling together.

He pecks Klaus on the lips, then the chin, then down Klaus' neck in a way that has his brother groaning and tilting his head back to give Diego access. He rolls his hips again against Klaus' and gasps, wet, against his pale neck at the dizzying feeling: stuttering when Klaus' hand comes to push down on the small of his back, bringing Diego closer but also causing the pair to tumble the final distance down onto the mattress.

"Diego, Diego, hmm, Dee. Huh, Dee" Klaus keens in quick, short pants. His hand fists a ball of Diego's blazer up, and his other claws over Diego's shoulder. Driven by the tiny, pitched sounds, Diego ruts down harder and let's out a strangled sound of pleasure when at the same time, Klaus throws his head back and cries out.

They come in their pants, rubbing harshly against each other, and it's not until the haze passes and they're left gasping that Diego remembers that Allison and Ben are practicing Mandarin next door.

He pushes off Klaus in case their siblings come running, and Klaus lies there in a daze, panting hard. Neither Allison nor Ben come running, and the sound of Vanya's violin never falters so they must not have been as loud as Diego thought.

"You oh, okay Klaus?" Diego croaks, hand settling on Klaus' leg.

Klaus grins at the ceiling, making Diego huff a laugh. "I'm awesome"

* * *

 

"You want to what?"

Diego sprays donut crumbs over Klaus, but his brother pays it no attention, his eyes are fixed on Diego's with an intensity rarely seen these days. Not when Reginald found out Klaus was taking drugs to numb his powers.

"I want to suck your dick" Klaus repeats, dead serious.

Diego peeks over at their siblings. Allison and Luther are at their own table, Ben is buried in a book and Vanya has gone up to the counter to ask for a second donut. He thinks he sees Ben roll his eyes, but the Horror has his book positioned too high for Diego to tell for certain.

"Um"

Klaus sighs, his leg casually dancing up Diego's under the table. "Not here, obviously. I'm thinking tomorrow when Ben's off for his personal training, and we're all pretending Allison and Luther aren't making out in her room"

He doesn't mention Vanya and Diego doesn't think about her.

"Okay" Diego manages to make his voice come out even, and not a squeak. He's going to get his dick sucked, like how the girls would shout to the boys as they passed, to Reginald's absolute blood vessel bursting fury.

_Small minded, dirty girls. You shall all stay away from them. If I catch any of you boys trying to sneak out and see them-_

_I wanna suck your dick Kraken! Hey, hey Seance! Horror, I wanna suck your dicks! Oh Spaceboy, oh my god, Spaceboy!_

Klaus seems to know what Diego is remembering, and snorts. "Let's not shout about it though, eh Dee?"

He nods, and the next day, timed to the minute once Reginald leaves with Ben and Diego hears Luther and Allison running off somewhere in the house, Klaus finds him in the living room.

Klaus doesn't say anything, just smiles at Diego when his brother puts his book down immediately, and kisses him sweetly. A dainty hand slides down his arm and links their fingers, and Diego let's himself be guided through the house and down to the kitchen stroke recreation room.

"Allison and Luther are in the attic" Klaus rolls his eyes, and pushes Diego lightly, smiling when Diego flows with the push and drops onto the couch.

It's only from the tremble of Klaus' fingers that Diego can tell the other is just as nervous as he is.

"Are you s-s-sure 'bout this Klaus?" Diego checks, watching Klaus steal a cushion from one of the dining chairs to drop it on the ground between Diego's feet.

His breath shakes when Klaus kneels on the cushion, a hand on each of Diego's thighs.

"Totally" Four grins, a dare in his eyes. "You?"

Diego nods too enthusiastically. "Fuck yeah"

The smile he gets in return is radiant, it lights up Klaus' face and for a moment Diego wonders if this really is just for practice... Or if maybe Klaus feels the same as him.

He swallows when Klaus' hands slide up his legs and unzip his fly with no preamble. Either the way Klaus palms him or the way Klaus peers up at him with a reverent expression has Diego's hips jerking and a soft groan leaving his lips.

Heart thundering wildly, Diego watches in wonder as Klaus' head moves so incredibly close to his crotch, hesitating only for a moment to think about how he would start a blowjob, and looks up one more time to check this was all okay with Diego still. Two nods, frantic, and Klaus pulls down his underwear so his cock is free. He's only half hard but he's getting there quickly under Klaus' hot gaze. He doesn't have time to start feeling self conscious from Klaus' attention, not when Four tentatively sucks Diego's foreskin between his lips.

" _Aw_ , fuck, Klaus" Diego draws out over a moan, hands clamping down on the couch cushions.

Klaus, encouraged by this reaction, holds the filling base of Diego's cock and starts sucking in earnest, with all the enthusiasm and zero experience of a virgin determined to change that. Diego's pretty sure the occasionally accidental scrape of Klaus' teeth shouldn't send electric through him like it does, the tiny shock of pain feeling dangerously good, but he can't find it in himself to care as his head drops back and he moans obscenely loud.

It's much like their first kisses, sloppy, awkward and when he's grown he'll look back and call it one of the worst blowjobs he's ever had, however right now a few months shy of seventeen it feels so good it's practically life changing.

"Good?" Klaus asks, stopping. "Am I doing okay?"

Diego surprises himself with a growl. "So fucking good Klaus, now don't stop"

Klaus' pupils are massive as he nods, entranced by Diego and the warm hand stroking through his hair, and he tries to take as much of Diego in as he can.

"Don't make yourself puke, dumbass" Diego warns, forcing the words out. Klaus half smiles around his dick, and then lays off some, no longer attempting an ambitious and doomed deep throat.

After that Diego watches Klaus' head bop up and down, listens to him breath heavily and slurp obscene sounds, and his orgasm builds so fast he can't stutter out a warning in time. White, hot seed shoots down Klaus' throat, surprising both of them, and Diego is somehow able to gush out apologies and lean in to stroke Klaus' hair as he coughs and gags, all while riding out his orgasm.

Klaus grabs a napkin from the table near to them and spits it out, wiping his mouth and making a 'bleh' sound as he does so. Diego is limp lying on the couch, catching his breath, when Klaus drops next to him and leans on him with a content purr.

"How was it?" He asks, impishly like he knows damn well Diego can't think yet let alone speak. "You're way bigger than I thought you'd be"

Diego laughs, completely out of breath, and shoves Klaus away with a palm to his face making the other boy cackle. He puts himself away gingerly, and zips his pants back up.

"S-s-screw you. Least I didn't come in my pants like a virgin" Diego teases weakly, nodding to the damp patch on Klaus' crotch. Klaus shrugs, cheeks pink, unashamed of enjoying giving head so much. It's such a teenage insult considering they both are, in fact, virgins.

Depending on whether oral counted, Diego supposed.

"Tastes gross though" Klaus wrinkles his nose, and Diego finds himself laughing so hard his ribs hurt, and his heart flutters seeing Klaus in fits too.

 _Just for practice_ , Diego reminds himself. This is just practice for Klaus so he doesn't look so much like a dork when he goes to parties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of drugs

  
Their lives pass like that for weeks. One or the other will steal a kiss, or push the other aside to make out either until they're interrupted or they get a hand down the front of their pants and make each other see stars.

Diego gets three more blow jobs from Klaus, who's determined to learn how to deep throat- why Diego has no idea, regular blow jobs are incredible enough- and one time they get a moment together Diego rolls them over to try giving one himself. Klaus makes sounds that he valiantly hides in his pillow is able to gasp out a warning to Diego, who escapes the discomfort of that down his throat, but gets it shot across his cheek instead which oddly made Klaus whimper as if Diego was still sucking him.

They're resting after a mission when Klaus enters Diego's room and flops on the bed on top of him, ignoring the 'oof' of protest.

"I've been researching" Klaus tells him, muffled into Diego's neck. The others are all washing off or falling asleep, so they're not going to be disturbed, least of all from their father who was busy writing up a run down of what happened for his endless records. By researching, Diego thinks Klaus either means he's watched more porn somehow, given their internet restrictions he wants to ask how Klaus achieved it. "And I think I've worked out all the deets on how you can fuck me"

Diego snorts, used to his brother jumping straight to the point now as if discussing and he's far too tired to shove Klaus off for it, so he lazily moves a hand up to draw on Four's back instead. "Hm? Do tell, Sherlock"

Klaus rests his chin on Diego's chest so their eyes can meet. "Next time dad lets us go out to the mall, I'm gonna get some lube, s'very important"

It's testament to how tired Diego is that he just nods along with a hum, stretching out one of Klaus' ringlets that dad hated so much and watching it spring back when he lets it go. He likes it when Klaus hasn't had to brush it and gel it down, his brother looks nicer. Softer.

"Then you're gonna finger me" Klaus taps Diego on the nose to make sure he's listening.

Diego frowns. "Where? You don't have a-"

"My ass, dingus"

"Ew" Which earns him a squat to his chest.

"It's not Ew, think you mean yeah Klaus sounds great. We'll do that next week, Klaus. It'll be amazing Klaus" Klaus' 'Diego' voice makes him laugh, and Four doesn't complain about being jostled: content to watch his brother sleepily giggle for a while.

When his laughter dies, Klaus army crawls up higher so they're nose to nose, and gives Diego the softest look he's ever seen on his gentle brother's face. It makes his breath catch and his heart flutter, and he welcomes the kiss Klaus leans down to give him: long, slow and strangely calming after the stress of their mission. It feels like, for a little while, it's just them and they're kissing the nerves from the fighting out of each other.

"Oh fuck sorry" Allison hisses, shooting back out the door. A second later she pokes her head around fighting a smile. She doesn't look remotely sorry, if anything she looks thrilled, especially when neither brother can summon the energy to part.

Klaus drops his head back to Diego's chest, definitely not snuggling under his chin, and Diego waves the hand that's resting on Klaus' waist in a '...and?' gesture.

"Dad says he needs us for debrief in fifteen, after that we can have rest time" She looks so pleased for them Diego wants to tell her not to get her hopes up, he hasn't, because Klaus is just doing this for practice.

She skips away and Diego isn't surprised by the curious look Luther shoots him the next day when they both reach the same bathroom together, because of course Allison told him about Diego and Klaus. Diego uses Luther's moment of appraisal to steal the bathroom first, leaving Luther to moan and stalk off to the next one much further from their bedrooms.

* * *

 

"You've washed, right?" Diego opens with once Klaus throws him the bottle of lube.

It's open, it's been opened since Diego saw Klaus buy it, and his heart skips at the image of Klaus on his bed at night with his fingers in himself and his other hand clamped over his mouth so no one overhears his moans.

Four shuts the door of the top, spare attic room with admirable silence, and dramatically throws out his arms. "Indeed I have, brother dear. Yours truly is squeaky clean"

He rolls his eyes at Klaus' antics, pulling him in with a hand to his waist to kiss him. He loves kissing Klaus, likes how Klaus curls up close and likes how they're the same height now, so neither have to crane their necks. Everything about kissing Klaus is comfortable and he once again thinks about asking if they can carry on with kissing even when Klaus is done with him and gone to parties instead.

Klaus' hand is cool on his cheek, and he lets his brother led him over to the bed. They're far from the main bedroom level, far from anyone who might interrupt, and even though they're still going to have to watch their volume it's as close to privacy as they're ever going to get in the big mansion. Klaus told him that Allison let him know about it, and Diego had cut him off before Klaus could tell him anything about their sister's activities with Luther.

Four break the kiss, pupils blown, and steps away from Diego to discard his Umbrella Academy blazer and start unbuttoning his shirt. He knows he's suppose to be undressing too, but Diego's frozen with a dry mouth and a racing heart watching Klaus clinically strip in front of him, never breaking eye contact. Even with all they've already done together, Diego hasn't seen his brother naked since they were little kids in the tub together, and that didn't count. This feels more intimate than hand jobs and blow jobs, or rutting until they come on their underwear. Klaus' green eyes are bright, his lips parted as he breaths laboriously, as affected by this as Diego is, and every time one of his clothes drops to the floor Diego feels more and more like he understands what it's like to struggle for breath.

"Are you gonna..." Klaus trails off, his voice so heart breakingly soft. Suddenly so shy. He's lithe, slim but not thin or skinny like his wrists would imply: all lean muscle like a ballerina, because Reginald would accept nothing less than athlete performance from his Academy, and Diego's eyes dance down his body reverently, staring and committing it all to memory. Every mole, every scar, right down to the warm undertone of Klaus' pale skin and how it looks under the orange lamp light on the bedside table.

Diego kicks into action then, remembering himself, and shucks off his jacket in record time. He doesn't waste time undoing all the buttons, instead pulling his shirt over his head the moment he has the first four undone, and pauses only when he hears Klaus suck in a breath.

Cool fingers reach out and touch his chest, raising goosebumps as Klaus tickles them down to the formed abs there. Unlike Luther who walked through the corridor wrapped up with his towel around his waist, so everyone could see his muscles, or Klaus who has his towel as high as the girls do, Diego and Ben brought their clothes with them to the bathroom and only left with wet hair. Klaus had seen Diego's abdomen before, from pushing up the hem of his shirt to mouth at the skin there while getting ready to suck Diego off, but it's different seeing the whole torso. All of Diego standing in front of him.

Diego takes this as permission they can start now, and strokes a hand up Klaus' stomach. He doesn't have abs like Diego or Luther, but he's so less firm. Klaus sighs and leans into Diego, hands on his shoulders for support, when Two takes him in his hand and starts stroking him. Whether he cares that Diego is still half dressed is unclear, his mouth hovers tantalisingly close to Diego's, panting hot breaths over his lips, noses just brushing, and their heavy lidded eyes fix onto each other while Klaus' tiny sounds gradually draw out into keening moans.

Just as Klaus' pants kick up a notch, Four grips Diego's wrist to stop him. "Wait"

Diego stops immediately, letting go but his step away is halted by Klaus pulling him in to a hug.

His hot breath against the shell of his ear sets a shiver down Diego's spine. "Don't make me come yet"

Oh yeah. Diego thinks dumbly. They're here for a reason.

Klaus moves away to the bed, gracelessly dropping down and after only a heartbeat of hesitation spreads his legs so they're bowed at the knees and wide enough for Diego to kneel between them, which he does with a thick swallow of his dry as a bone throat. Diego watches Klaus get comfortable, sitting up against the pillow and the headrest, and wiggling his hips, and with shaky hands pops the top of the lube once Klaus nods to him.

"I d-d-don't k-k-know huh-huh-how to-" Diego starts, trailing off when Klaus' foot strokes against his thigh comfortingly.

"Put some on your fingers, then make sure you cover them all" Klaus instructs, watching intensely as Diego does just that. It's cold. "Then just, um, then just touch- Oh"

Klaus' instructions break off into a high gasp when Diego's wet hand reaches down and slides down across his hole, warm while the lube is cold. He settles back, arms up by his head on the pillow, and sighs as Diego starts to circle his fingers around the area. "That, that's good Dee. That's really good"

"Yeah?" Diego whispers, going on a whim go increase the pressure each time, fascinated by how Klaus' chest rises and falls. He can feel Klaus relaxing and on an out breath inches the tip of his finger in, hushing when Klaus' makes a choked sound. His spare hand strokes up and down Klaus' leg in comfort as he pushes his finger in further, feeling Klaus constrict and relax around it.

A rush of air blows from Klaus' mouth, carrying a low, barely there "Yeah, oh fuck Diego"

Klaus flinches suddenly, and Diego kisses his knee in apology when he hisses about nails. He's not sure what else to do, so he moves his hand in and out, watching Klaus' face for any further discomfort. Klaus slides down the bed, pushing himself down onto Diego's hand, and moans brokenly about another finger, so Diego obliges just as carefully. The reaction is intense. Klaus arches off the bed, head titling back to let out a long, aching moan, when Diego's two fingers push all the way in down to the knuckles, and his hands reach out either side of him to grip at the wall or the bed's edge.

His brother is sweating all over now, body undulating as Diego crooks his fingers experimentally and parts then against the tight muscle, and to Diego he looks glittering like the night sky under the lamp light. His name falls over and over from Klaus' lips, carried quietly on pants and gasps, punctuated with fucks and oh god yeahs, and one begged faster that has Diego obeying instantly. He pumps his arm as fast as he dares to, scared of hurting Klaus, and he's so painfully hard in his pants and under his belt watching Klaus thrash on the bed, listening to the squelch of his fingers in Klaus' hole and seeing them disappear inside. Klaus' cock is red and bobbing, and Diego thinks for a moment that it's mad how much he wants to suck it, so he does and Klaus jerks violently off the bed with a scream.

Diego drives his fingers in hard, sucks down and tries not to gag when Klaus comes in sudden hot spurts into his mouth. Klaus is so loud, crying Diego's name over and over as Diego bobs his head up and down, still fingering him, to work him through his orgasm into oversensitivity.

He tugs off a sock and splits into it, unable to handle having Klaus' release in his mouth anymore, and wipes the residue of lube off his finger with the dry side. Klaus is lying limp and sated on the bed, gasping for air, and once he's thrown away the sock Diego crawls over him to litter kisses over Klaus' face, smiling when Klaus wraps his arms around him and pulls Diego down so his weight is over him.

"Hey, ouch" Diego complains when Klaus suddenly smacks his shoulder.

"Why did you make me come?" Klaus whines. "I wanted you to screw me, asshole. I told you not to make me come yet"

Diego makes an ugly sound against Klaus' throat, laughing at how indignant his brother sounds. It doesn't help when Klaus smacks him a few more times, nor when he dissolves into giggling himself.

"I still could" Diego says once they've calmed down, which is the right thing to say because Klaus fixes him with a heated stare and a quick nod.

As it turns out, having sex is not as easy as porn makes it look, nor as painless. With his pants around his knees and his cock dripping with lube, Diego only gets the head in before Klaus is changing his mind with a wince telling him it burns, and not in a good way. To rescue their fun time from being ruined by hurting Klaus, Diego pulls out and happily settles for being jacked off during a heavy make out session instead.

Klaus kisses him one last time before they head back out to rejoin the house and Diego thinks he might be in love with his brother.

* * *

 

A month passes of the same. Make out sessions, hurried hand jobs in the day time, slow blow jobs at night, and Diego finds he enjoys fingering Klaus until he comes from it alone. They don't try to fuck again, which Diego is fine with, and everything seems to be going great until suddenly it's not.

Diego sneaks into Klaus room only to find him gone, his window cracked open and the floor piled with clothes like Klaus couldn't decide what to wear. The eyeliner Klaus stole from Allison is on the bed next to a shirt Klaus must have decided wasn't the one, and Diego drops next to them with his shoulders dropping in defeat.

He's no idea how he let himself be fooled into forgetting this was all just practice to Klaus. It was wishful thinking on his part, he supposes bitterly, that this might have been something more, or that Klaus would have waited until he was at least seventeen to go out and actually do the things he told Diego at the start of this he was going to do.

Diego curls up on Klaus' bed and doesn't move, refusing to acknowledge that he's crying, and curses everyone Klaus might meet at whatever party he's run off to hoping the sex is terrible.

He eats his words when Klaus appears back home hours later, the clock shining that it's three am, shaking and not looking close to as happy as Diego expected. Diego blinks blearily at him, a surprised as Klaus is to have fallen asleep on his brothers bed, and realises when Klaus gets into bed with him and snuggles up close that Klaus is high as a kite. A fact that settles like poison in Diego, and is further worsened when Klaus admits a few nights later in the quiet of Diego's room, face flushed and humiliated, that he doesn't remember what happened.

"He was older, really hot, and I liked that he liked me" Klaus says, voice shaky, fisting the lapels of Diego's pajama shirt and scowling at a spot on Diego's neck. "He gave me something, and it made me feel great, you know I've done stuff before"

Diego did, and he hates it, but he's not here to judge Klaus. Not now.

"He asked if he could fuck me and I said yes. Then it's all weird. We were outside, I remember looking at a wall the entire time not him, not like when we..." None of the eye contact Klaus and Diego relished in. "Then I'm yanking up my pants, my ass hurts and he's lighting up telling me I was a great fuck. Then I'm just, you know, suddenly back home and you're there and all I wanted to do was sleep"

Klaus doesn't say how jarring it was going from secret trysts with Diego, tender and intimate, to being rammed outside a club on a Friday night with his hands against a brick wall. It was what he expected, wanted even, but it didn't live up.

Didn't live up to the way Diego kissed his inner thighs while he finger fucked him until he cried, then stroked his hair while Klaus jacked him off in return. Definitely didn't live up to how Diego would whisper how good Klaus was, how amazing he was, when they rubbed together for a quick release or when Klaus finally did manage to take Diego all the way down the back of his throat without gagging. It wasn't like the electric grin Diego gave him while they raced to jerk each other off before their siblings made it up the stairs or around the corner.

And it had nothing on how Diego spooned him and snuzzled kisses across his shoulder and up his neck when they fell asleep together.

Klaus swallows the temptation to ask Diego if they can make their thing official, because he misses how Diego feels, tastes, treats him. He figures he'll have time to work out how to word that later.

But he doesn't because the next day Ben dies on a mission, and Klaus runs away in grief when all Reginald can say is how disappointing the loss was. He spends the next twelve or so years chasing highs, avoiding feelings and Ben's pestering to approach Diego, who thinks he's being sneaky tailing Klaus but never reaching out.

He wishes he'd never gone to the club that night, and wishes Ben had never gone on the mission that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a sequel to this where Kliego do finally fuck, but that might not be for a while as I have other stories to get to.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
